


H2O

by colavaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, bless you buzzfeed, bucky drinks water, reader drinks water, try not to laugh, water fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colavaria/pseuds/colavaria
Summary: You challenge Bucky not to laugh on your day off.





	H2O

“Wait…explain it to me again.”

“It’s called the Water Challenge, you have to fill up your cheeks with water.“ 

“And then see how fast I can drink this whole thing?” Bucky held up the water pitcher. “Newsflash, doll, my bladder can only hold so much.” 

You giggled. “No, you hold water in your mouth—I do it too, don’t give me that face—then we’ll try to make each other laugh. Whoever laughs and lets all the water fall out loses.” 

“Where’d you find this?” 

“Buzzfeed.” 

“Of course it was Buzzfeed,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

You were sitting crossed legged in the living room, movie cases strewn haphazardly on the coffee table and plates everywhere. The team had left for a quick two-day mission, leaving you and Bucky alone in the tower. It was something you relished in, loving how you had Bucky all to yourself. The two of you were best friends but recently your thoughts around him had taken a…different route. A more-than-friends route. 

Taking the pitcher you filled both of the glasses with water and handed one to your opponent.

“But isn’t this better than another day filling out the paperwork Bruce left us?”

“True. And I get to spend it with you,” he said, poking your nose with his index finger. You could feel yourself blush, so you busied yourself with smoothing down the carpet. 

Your lack of attention was a mistake. You yelped as he flicked his half-full glass at you. Mouth in a gaping ‘O’, you said, “I see how its going to be! What happened to Skeptical Bucky?”

“He’s still here, but it’s still a challenge, and I plan to win. Got a problem with that doll?” An evil grin spread across his handsome face. 

“Nope. Cause I’m going to win.” 

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that. Let’s talk stakes.” 

“Okay.” You watched him shift to refill his glass, your eyes gravitating towards his lips. Then your mouth opened, and you surprised even yourself with what came out. “If I win, you have to kiss me.”

The pitcher stopped as if time was frozen. “And if I win?” 

“Then I have to kiss you.” 

Courage. Can’t say it’s not spontaneous.

Water dripped agonizingly slow into the cup, yet when your eyes met Bucky’s again, his were a shade darker blue than before. “Sounds reasonable. Ready?”   
You sat up straighter and both of you lifted your glass in a ‘cheers’ motion before downing it. The water sloshed around in your mouth; thank the stars you weren’t thirsty or this challenge would have been torture. You started off simple, wide then narrowed eyes, crossing them to look at your nose. Small smile. No water. 

Bucky’s turn. He waggled his heavyset eyebrows to imitate the wave. You arranged your face to show that he had to try harder. As much as you wanted that kiss, you weren’t going to lose on purpose.

Back and forth the two of you devised creative ways to make each other laugh, but to no avail. Bucky was a surprisingly good competitor; it wasn’t your first time playing the challenge, and truthfully you had been expecting to win right off the bat. Time to up the intensity. 

You flicked his cheek, resulting in a hollow sound that nearly made you lose it when paired with his shocked expression. Knowing Bucky as well as you did, you could imagine what he was thinking.

_‘Did you just flick me?’_

_‘Whatcha going to do about it, old man?’_

A jet of water was sprayed at your face in answer. 

_‘Alright. No more Mrs. Nice Y/N’_

You reached out and poked his sides in a taser motion [or: started to tickle], an action that made him recoil back. Or so you thought. Movement happened, and suddenly Bucky sat smugly on your legs, pinning you to the ground. Never breaking eye contact, he reached teasingly for the water pitcher and dangled it right above your face. His smirk was simultaneously as hot, and as terrifying as hell. 

_‘Nonononono’_ you tried to wiggle out from under Bucky----splash. You were utterly and completely soaked, as was the couch and the carpet beneath you. You sighed in resignation, pretending to be annoyed by Bucky’s muffled laughter. He was close to breaking…and off-balance, pumping his fists in premature victory if you had anything to do with it. 

You used your training to flip him over so you were straddling him. Grabbing a pillow off the couch, you promptly dropped it from your height onto his head. To add insult to injury you spit all your water on your best friends’ face after he pushed the pillow off. 

“Who’s wet now!” 

This time Bucky couldn’t hold it in and he gasped out his water; you could feel his laughs resonating through your legs, and you realized what a compromising position you were in. 

Apparently, Bucky was thinking the same thing. His hands moved to rest on your waist, one warm, one cool; your eyes watched as his sinful tongue flicked out to make his lips more inviting. The mood of the room had quickly switched from playful to something deeper, more intimate.

“Well, doll. I think I won.” 

“Yeah…guess you did.”

You both knew what that meant. The courage from earlier creeped back. Your fingers weaved their way into his soft locks, and you finally leaned down so those captivating blue eyes were closer closer, parted lips closercloser _closer_ —

“Good evening Mr. Stark, welcome home.” 

A ding of the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y. startled you enough to tumble off Bucky. You scampered onto the couch before the team could come down the hall.   
Why oh why did they have to come back now? You stole a nervous glance at the boy you were about to kiss not ten seconds ago. 

Slowly, Bucky pushed himself up to lean against the opposite couch, cleared his throat, and both hands pushed back his hair. That tongue swiped at his lips again and it was all you could do to stay on the couch. You swore you could see an expression of frustration cross his features when your teammates emerged from around the corner, but you were probably just hoping. Really hoping. 

“Hey you two,” Steve greeted. The chorus of ‘hellos’ followed from the rest of the team. Sam and Tony whizzed over the fridge, Nat took a seat at the island, and the others drifted off to their respective rooms. 

“Hey,” you said. Your fingers fiddled with the bottom of your sweatpants and you fought to keep your attention on Steve’s report of their success. 

“It was an open-and-shut case, we just went in and the scientists confessed immediately,” he said, “it’s actually nice to have people cooperate with us for once.” 

“Less discus,” Tony quipped. 

Clint returned to sit on the couch. You and Bucky exchanged a look, all awkward gone--he ducked his head away, shoulders shaking. You had to cover your mouth with your hand for fear of bursting out laughing. 

“Why is the floor so wet?!” 

“Blame Buzzfeed!” you yelled, grabbing Bucky’s hand and dragging him cackling to your room. 

“That game was absolutely ridiculous, Y/N,” he chuckled, shutting the door behind him. “I’m soaked.” 

“Gives a new meaning to ‘within spitting distance’ huh?” 

He took a few steps closer. “You know what? I think I’d prefer to be within kissing distance.”

Your heart skipped a beat; you didn’t hope after all. “Well, currently, we have no other options.”

Bucky titled his head. “Was that a water pun?” 

“…maybe.” 

“You’ve gotta stop doing that,” he laughed slightly and looked up at the ceiling.

“Doing what?” you asked with a taunting grin. Bucky reached out and tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear. His hand lingered, cupping your cheek. 

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” 

Your heart was beating so fast you were sure he could hear it. Feel it too, since he leaned in so his forehead rested against yours. 

“What if I told you not only was that one pun, it was two.”

“Then I’d have to do this.” 

Bucky lowered his lips to meet yours, the moment you had dreamed of for so long. The kiss was soft and gentle and chaste at first. Then Bucky’s arms encircled your waist, and you reached up and tangled yours around his neck, adding more pressure to your lips, deepening the kiss. Your parted lips moved opened further, allowing your tongues to earnestly said hello. Finally you pulled apart, arms still around one another. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Me too,” you breathed. 

“I think I like winning.” The corner of his mouth twitched up in a lopsided grin. 

“Don’t get used to it, Water Boy, I demand a rematch.” You bumped his nose with yours. “But later,” you said, pulling him in for another smiling kiss, “we haven’t completed the stakes yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you caught both puns.


End file.
